


it looks as if you've seen a ghost

by richietoaster



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxious Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Julie loves her phantoms, also this isnt really a juke fic but, im planning on writing a part two so yeah, people can kinda see them so they gotta deal with that now, rated t for some slight cussing, the boys really said its loving julie hours didnt they, the tag stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “Dad, hey!” Julie greets, smiling. Ray looks at her, expression immediately changing from contentment to confusion.“Oh, hi Ray!” Reggie exclaims, “I see that the blue shirt you ordered last week finally came in! Looks good on you, man. The grey one you were thinking about wouldn’t bring out your eyes as much- I’m glad you chose this one.”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 290





	it looks as if you've seen a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my darling pema, for helping me with the idea of this fic and encouraging me to write it <3 more JATP fics on the way  
> ANDDDD reddie fics coming soon to my IT followers!!

“And Jules, _this_ is where Alex is gonna hit that beat on the drums, and you’ll jump up and hit that freakin’ _amazing_ ass high note.” Julie watches as Luke points to the paper that he, Julie, Reggie, and Alex are all huddled around.

“As she always does,” Alex makes sure to add. 

Julie smiles and an idea hits her, “Oh- Oh! What if Luke and Reggie harmonize on bass right after?”

“That would be absolutely _sick!”_ Reggie nods his head in agreement, “You wanna try it? Or do you think we should just write the chords down and call it a day?”

“Yeah, we can pick it up tomorrow,” Julie says before anyone decides they want to continue, “I gotta start studying for this dumb math test I have and you guys are gonna help me.”

Luke chuckles lowly and raises an eyebrow, “oh, are we now?”

“Pretty please?” Julie pouts. “You guys help me focus better and I really want to get a good grade on this one. I can pass her class with a C if I get a C on the test. But I really want an A.”

“Overachiever, are we?” Reggie asks her. 

“Reg, she kinda needs to pass her classes or at least average in them so she can keep performing with us,” Alex explains. “That’s what Ray said, remember?”

“Right! I almost forgot. I don’t know how I would’ve- Ray’s like my best friend.” Reggie smiles contently.

Luke and Alex cough. “Dude, Ray thinks that you exist in another country.”

“First of all, Luke; _rude._ Second of all, I’d like to think he thinks he has, like, a guardian angel friend or something- at least.”

“He doesn’t think that.” Julie shakes her head, “Sorry to burst your bubble on that one.”

Reggie frowns. 

Julie claps, _“Anyway,_ I’ll go get my binder from my room and then we can start. Sound good?”

Luke is quick to reply. “I’ll- I’ll come with you.” Anything to be alone with Julie. He likes spending time with her, without Alex or Reggie. Sue him, okay? He’s got a crush. 

The two of them stand up, about to exit the garage, when Ray comes in.

“Dad, hey!” Julie greets, smiling. Ray looks at her, expression immediately changing from contentment to confusion.

“Oh, hi Ray!” Reggie exclaims, “I see that the blue shirt you ordered last week finally came in! Looks good on you, man. The grey one you were thinking about wouldn’t bring out your eyes as much- I’m glad you chose this one.”

Luke and Alex shake their heads at him.

“Uh, where are you going?” Julie motions toward the keys in his hand.

“Was gonna ask if you needed anything, I’m about to head to the store..” Ray trails off. “Hey, just curious, the boys in your band-”

“I wish Ray could see us, he talks about us so much and it’s so nice! I’d like to thank him. Plus, Alex, you think Luke and Julie’s constant pining and flirting is bad? Try having one-sided hangouts. They’re not as fun as you think.”

Julie narrows her eyes at Reggie, a silent way of saying _shut up_. Not because her dad can hear, but because she and Luke are figuring things out on their own, at their own pace.

“ _Mija,_ what does he mean by that?” Ray asks, and when Julie’s head snaps back to look at her dad, his gaze is focused on the guys.

Oh, cool, so Ray can _definitely_ hear them.

“Uh-” 

“Wait, what? He can _see us?”_ Alex asks incredulously, watches Julie’s dad slowly nod, then says excitedly, _“He can see us!”_ A pause. And then a confused and slightly nervous, “What the heck- he can _see_ us..”

“Alex, please don’t go all runway on us right now,” Luke pleads. 

“I’d be excited about your band’s unexpected and surprise visit, but I’m still stuck on what Reggie meant by... Well, literally everything he said, actually, and why they’re so surprised I can see them.” Ray’s eyes never leave from looking at the three ghosts. 

“Yeah, sometimes we get stuck on the things Reggie says, too. It’s okay, you get used to it,” Alex shrugs. Julie and Luke both stifle a laugh.

“There’s... a lot to explain, actually.” Julie debates quickly creating another lie to cover up the _other_ lie already made. It’s not that she means to lie to anyone, but explaining she’s in a hologram band, with guys who sync up with her through WiFi, is _much_ more realistic than explaining she’s in a ghost band.

“Julie...” Luke says, but in a questioning tone. What he _really_ means is: _Are you really gonna tell him the truth?_

Julie understands. She tells him, “I have to,” and turns back toward her dad, “You’re probably not going to believe me at first, and that’s valid.” She breathes in deeply. “Alex, Luke, and Reggie aren’t a hologram band.. They’re ghosts. We’re in a ghost band, and when we perform, people can see us play together. Originally, only I could see them, but now it seems you can too. I’ll have to test this too, with Flynn later.. This _might_ be a problem.”

“A ghost band? Like.. _ghosts?_ Like... like from scary movies and stuff?” Ray believes her instantly. Of course he does- he just has some reasonable questions.

Julie laughs, “I wouldn’t really consider them scary, though, to be honest. They couldn’t even hurt a fly.” 

“How does this all even work? A ghost band?”

Reggie answers, “Your guess is as good as ours, Ray! It’s fun though. The first time was a little weird, but we were able to finish off strong. It’s what got Julie back into the music program!”

“I... I really can’t thank you guys enough for that. Plus, helping her enjoy music again? You three really are a blessing. I’m still wrapping my head around all of this, but the sincerity is there, I promise.” Ray smiles at them.

“Honestly, she helps us, too. Without her, our music would never be able to be heard.” Luke says. He can’t bring himself to make eye contact, though. Not yet. 

“Or seen!” Alex quips.

Ray turns to specifically look at Reggie, “Have you been spying on me, Reggie?”

“Wha-? N-no, sir! I just chill and make comments when you’re like, making breakfast or watching tv, or when you were ordering that shirt online. I don’t _spy,_ I promise!”

“I’m joking, kid. It’s nice having the company I didn’t realize I was having.” Ray thinks it’s sweet of Reggie to check up on him in a way. “Where do you guys even stay if you’re not from Sweden..? Well, assuming you’re not, of course.”

“Well... actually... Here, in the garage.” Luke tells him. He doesn’t know if he was supposed to be honest on that one, especially with the way Julie’s looking at him, but he continues, “We actually used to stay here, write and practice in this same garage, before we died.”

“That’s convenient,” Ray notes. “I’m not able to shake their hands, am I?”

“I don’t think so,” Julie shrugs, “though I shouldn’t be able to see or feel them, either, yet somehow I can, so it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

So Ray does. But his hand goes right through theirs. Julie shows him by having a group hug with the boys, that they are tangible to her.

“This is... Weird.” 

Julie nods. “Yeah... it is... But it’s a good weird.”

“Change can be good.” 

“They can be really good,” Julie agrees, and she can’t help but look directly at Luke as she says it. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback! it means everything to me
> 
> follow my tumblrs:  
> [JATP Sideblog](finally-free-phantoms.tumblr.com)  
> [Main IT blog](richietoaster.tumblr.com)


End file.
